hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jaadowgg/Episode 119 Discussion
So, the episode starts off where the last one left off, with Killua activating his Kanmuru, or Godspeed, and telling Youpi that he's just going to blow off some steam. He does just that and Youpi is wondering how it's possible because everybody has a tenth of his raw power. Yet, Killua is beating him up and at such a fast pace. We learn that Killua separated his Godspeed into two different categories: Speed of Lightning, which he uses to move really fast (duh), and Whirlwind, where he reacts to an opponent's attack. A short time later, Killua realizes that he spent too long and quickly runs up the crater caused by Youpi. Youpi follows Killua, wanting to continue, but Killua has vanished. Meanwhile, Brovada is trapped in the elevator and Ikalgo realizes that Brovada came down without a code. Ikalgo is aware of the elevator's security and realizes that his chance is to wait for Brovada to fall asleep and then kill him, so as to go unnoticed on the surface because he'd take control of Brovada's body. In the elevator, Brovada tries a code but it's rejected. He tries to open the elevator, but the door is locked. Outside, Ikalgo goes to the monitor room because there's a camera in the elevator. He intends to watch for when Brovada falls asleep. However, something Ikalgo didn't expect happens: Brovada blasts the elevator door down. Ikalgo knows that it's best to trap Brovada so he doesn't escape to the surface and lowers the shutter leading to the hall down from the elevator and to the hall leading to the monitor room. Ikalgo then turns on the sleeping gas from the elevator and it starts to seep into the hall. There is only one way for Brovada to go: a hall to the left of where the first shutter came down. As he goes further into the hall, Ikalgo shuts the second shutter in that hall and then the first. Once Brovada notices the first shutter closing, he fires his guns and gets propelled back into the first hall. Ikalgo thinks up a plan to trap Brovada, as there is still a way to get out. He gathers up various things from the room. The shutter leading to the monitor room hall opens, but the second shutter is closed. Sitting in front of the second shutter is an aromored vehicle. It tries to run Brovada over, but he jumps out of the way and shoots one of the tires. The armored vehicle, driven by Ikalgo, crashes into the wall in front of the elevator, blocking it for anybody taller than a few inches. Ikalgo then sets the inside of the armored vehicle on fire and escapes into the elevator with the smoke as cover. In order not to breathe in the sleeping gas, Ikalgo has a tube placed at the top of the armored vehicle. When the gas fills the hall so that the tube can no longer bring in air, Ikalgo holds his breath and waits for Brovada to fall asleep. With Brovada asleep on the floor, Ikalgo emerges from the elevator and gets his gun ready. Ikalgo had never killed anybody with his own hands before so he is having trouble pulling the trigger. It seems as though he gets his resolve, but he runs back to the monitor room (the second shutter was just taped at the bottom, making it seem like it was shut) and turns off the gas. He couldn't pull the trigger because he is a coward (His words, not mine!). As Ikalgo was lamenting his cowardice (Those are the Narrator's words, just so we're clear), Morel was questioning if Pouf had simply chosen not to respond to Youpi when he called out or if he couldn't. Was he completely defenseless in his coccoon or was it a trap? If it was a trap, did it activate when attacked or was it already active because he didn't attack? Morel questions if he should attack or not. I was thinking I'd have to do this later in the day but I managed to do it. So, now you can discuss. Do it. Discuss. Now! Category:Blog posts